desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Swift
Emma Swift is one of the main characters of Desperate Schoolboys. Formerly a spoiled wealthy girl, Emma's life as she knew it came fumbling down following the death of her mother, and she was forced to move to Wiksteria and attend its local high school, against her wishes. There she met the one person she held to a relatively high standard, Ben Ashdale, and the two became a couple. However, the cold and scheming Emma soon learnt of someone else's crush on Ben, and of his very own adoration for someone else entirely, and did everything that was in her power to maintain the one good thing about her new life in Wiskteria, whatever the cost. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Emma was raised by a wealthy family, given all her desires. When her mum passed away it gave her a fear of being left, this was also hard on her father and eventaully his business suffered. Due their financial situation, Emma and her father had to relocate and Emma had to start Public School. ("My Girlfriend, the Bitch")/("Binding Affairs") 'Season 2' Emma met Ben when cleaning out her new locker. It was clear they had a lot in common as they both had a desire for organisation and being clean. Ben asked her out and she agreed. Ben then held a small gathering to introduce Emma to his friends. However she proved to be selfish and demanding, insulting his friends and requiring most of the attention. ("Forever Reforming")/("Sorrow is Forgiven, Not Forgotten") Ben and Emma continued to see each other, despite the dislike towards her from Ben's friends. However her and Ben got closer, her even telling Ben her shameful secret that her family was currently very poor. Emma started hanging out with Liz and Katie. ("My Girlfriend, the Bitch") Emma grew concerned when she was told that Katie use to have strong feelings for Ben. And after Ben was pushed down the stairs, she grew even more concerned about the attention he was recieving from her. She then phoned the police and told them that Katie pushed Ben, having her taken away. ("Wanting for Everything")/("Binding Affairs") Ben's friends held a surprise homeing party for him after he left the hospital. However Emma asked him to leave, as she wasn't enjoying herself. Ben refused, on the account that his friends had gone to a lot of effor. But Emma left anyway, ignoring Bens wishes for her to stay. ("Boo!") Wanting to do something nice, Emma invited Rena and Mary on a double-date with her and Ben, seeing they liked each other but no one was making a move. She was critical and dominating over the date but when Ben asked her to take it down a knotch, she apologised and explained how making yourself appear others was common at her old school. Ben and Rena then joined the Pupil Council, Rena hoping to be Leader. But Emma manipulated Ben into seeing how selfish Rena was being, persuading him to run against Rena, claiming she wanted Ben to be the best he could be. ("The Search Party's Over")/("King of the Castle") Emma told Liz, after a fight with her dad, how much Ben meant to her. Unfortunately she didn't realise that Liz had just heard about Ben's old feelings for her, and that her words were actually making Liz realise she cared for Ben herself. Ben then forgot Emma's birthday and had to ask Liz for a gift back so he could give it to Emma. ("When God's Back is Turned/("It Just Never Ends") During the Masacre of Wiksteria High, Erwin entered the cafteria, trapping Emma, Liz and a bunch of other students. Some where shot in front of them but while Erwin was about to kill Katie, Ben pulled Emma and Liz from out the table and began running away with them. Erwin followed as they made it to the door, which was locked, so they ran down some hallways however came to Donald. Donald had a brief flash of Emma being horrid to him and so shot her, Ben and Liz saw their chance to runaway (knowing if they didn't they'd die too. Emma watched them leave her as she collapsed in a heap. Donald assumed she was dead and moved on. However Ben returned for her, he lay by her uncouncious body and teared but she revealed to be alive. Ben picked her up and took her to safety. ("One Fell Swoop") Ben went to break-up with Emma, having heard of Liz's feelings for him and the fact that he had never gotten ovr her. Ben agreed to let people say Emma broke up with him and also not be seen in public dating Liz until a reasonable amount of time had passed. ("A Spot of Bother") However after Ben and Liz were taken captive by Nick, Ben ignored Emma's demands and kissed Liz in public. ("Who You Really Are, Part 2") 'Season 3 Season 4 '''Post-Death 'Season 4' 'Season 5' Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ben's family Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters